A Dragon's Hoard
by TheParadoxicalOxymoron
Summary: Wasn't it just the friends he made along the way? Or it was probably just his coin. Who knows.
1. Just a chill day in the village

So you know that story prompt about a small dragon and his single coin hoard on like tumblr or reddit? Well I got inspired by said prompt in a KHR fantasy AU style thing. DON'T SUE ME AMANO AKIRA PLS.

* * *

Having stepped into the designated area within the marketplace for foodstuffs, consumables, and other perishable goods, Renato scanned the area calmly, before making his way towards the seasonings for food and spell casting.

He picked up the large pouch of varied spices and herbs resting on the wooden table, weighing it with an appraising eye, before turning his gaze onto the shopkeeper in front of him, ready to haggle to the price he felt was most worth.

The experienced shopkeeper returned his gimlet eye with a benign, genial smile as he started the price off with 5 silver coins. "2 coins." Renato retorted, knowing 5 silver coins was already a pretty good deal but unwilling to let matters rest this easily.

Holding back a scoff, the shopkeeper was also unwilling to break his image as an easy-going and polite man, countered with 4 silver coins with an additional four-leafed clover thrown in as a good luck charm to boost one's ability to gain better fortunes and ensure smoother journeys as long as one had it.

Renato smirked at this, four leaf clovers were rare in these parts, so tipped his hat in acquiescence, collecting his merchandise and tucking the clover into his breast pocket.

He then reached into his coin purse, dropping a gold coin onto the shopkeeper's outstretched hand.

At this, the shopkeeper beamed and perked up. Finally he could pass on the extra something that had come attached with his loose change from another previous sneaky little customer, this cheapskate of a gunslinger probably deserved it anyway.

* * *

Staring bemused at the tiny brown dragon currently snoozing on his palm, surrounded by silver coins he had received in exchange for his gold coin, Renato had definitely not expected today to end up like this.

Poking the reptilian creature with a cautious finger, it sneezed once before blinking bleary eyes at its new home. Stretching its wings, and arching its back, eyes closed in pleasure, Renato moved to pluck the silver coin that was currently being held onto for dear life by the possessive animal.

It stiffened, hissed lightly at him before clutching the coin even tighter. Sighing, he turned his gaze back onto the shopkeeper who was smiling gleefully at him and his reaction and not even trying to hide it in the slightest.

"Oh that little dragon, I suppose you deserve an explanation. It goes everywhere with that silver coin you have over there. I'm not sure if it'll grow any larger than that honestly. Take good care of it alright? It was a great pleasure doing business with you." With that, the shopkeeper turned his attentions back to his other browsing customers.

Honestly he had his work cut out for him but at least he had experience working with reptiles.

Coaxing Leon out from under his hat was easily done. Introducing the two reptiles was also rather amusing, watching them flick their tongues at each other in greeting, the dragon letting out a pleased chirp, silver coin still firmly in its grasp.

As he looked doubtfully into his coin pouch, he held it out to the dragon, who stared back up at him in confusion. Sighing heavily, he moved to perch the dragon on the brim of his hat.

"Little thing better not scorch my hat. It was a present from a beloved acquaintance. Better find a way to cast a spell and fireproof it somehow." He muttered to himself as the dragon proceeded to fall back asleep, curled up around the coin.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA! DON'T TELL ME THE GREAT GUNSLINGER RENATO WAS BESTED BY A MERE SHOPKEEPER! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE." Colonello burst out laughing, thumping the desk wildly in the room, once Renato had explained his situation and how the dragon had come into his possession.

They were a group of eight, ranging from various roles like jester to mage to assassin. Quickly making a name for themselves as the Arcobaleno, they were currently out doing various quests that village heads had given to them in exchange for rare supplies such as armour or spell-casting ingredients.

The eight had arranged to meet at a local inn in town to rest for the night after everyone had gathered their own supplies.

Peering curiously at the now awakened beast from his boisterous laughter, Colonello picked the dragon off of Renato's hat, pulling at the coin more forcefully and receiving a chomp to the finger for his efforts.

"OW!" He tried shaking it off in surprise but all he succeeded in accomplishing was making Renato smirk even harder.

"Come now Colonello, you know that was uncalled for." Luce , the supportive class soothsayer, chastised the man, gently tickling the dragon and placing it kindly on her palm. Stroking the back spines of the dragon made it purr as it wrapped his tail around her wrist like a fancy bracelet.

"Such an adorable creature definitely deserves a cute name. How about Tsu?" Small trails of smoke left its nostrils as it snorted in happiness.

Verde, the ever enterprising alchemist looked up from his books to chip in with his two cents worth, "Perhaps if you ever get bored of it Renato, pass it to me, I'd be glad to study how a dragon this small could possibly exist."

"Mou, I call dibs too. It could grow in time and gain a bigger hoard. I'd like that to be mine if that ever happens." Viper mused from a corner of the room, shrouded by his hood.

"It could be our mascot!" Skull declared proudly, hands crossed behind his head. "We're bound to be more recognizable if people hear we have a dragon in our midst!"

"A dragon this small? Don't make me laugh Skull." Lal Mirch stopped looking out the window, scanning the surroundings for any suspicious activity, to give Skull a scornful glance.

"Ah but dragons are known to precede wealth and good fortune." Fon adjusted his sleeves coolly, also wanting to contribute to the conversation in his own way of course.

"I guess that settles it then, we're keeping this dragon for the moment." Renato interjected, tired of all this speculation and amusement at his expense, and wanting nothing more than to settle in for the night.

* * *

And thus began the story and legendary feats of the Arcobaleno plus one small dragon.

* * *

"WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS DRAGON IS THE LONG LOST PRINCE OF THE DRACONIAN KINGDOM?!" Skull couldn't help but blurt out in horror at the revelation.

"Were you unaware that prince dragonlings have a much slower growth rate than average?" Giotto deigned to share in the most imperious tone, whipping his tail around in a frenzy as Tsu ran in mad circles around him happily.

"I THOUGHT DRAGONS WERE MOSTLY EXTINCT CREATURES!" Skull added in complete mortification.

"Hmph, foolish mortals, I could roast you where you stand." The older dragon bent down to stare Skull right in the eye. Everyone tensed, ready to draw weapons at a moment's notice as they prepared themselves for an impending battle. "However, it seems that the prince wishes to continue travelling with you lot. Make sure to take better care of him, I'll be checking in frequently now that I know he's still alive."

Tsu, the now newly crowned dragon prince bounded up onto Renato's shoulder with a flap of his wings, letting out a pleased "Tsuuuuuu".

Creating a large gust of wind, the larger golden dragon took off into the sky, becoming but a small dot on the horizon.

"You have some explaining to do you little scamp." Renato picked the dragon up by the neck as he tried to look as innocent and meek as possible.

"Mou, being a crown prince dragon increased his value even more. We could probably start charging to them on all of the expenses and damages he's caused us." Everyone couldn't help but stare in disbelief at the audacity of the callous mage.

Well until Giotto dropped by to inspect his prince's wellbeing, they had no way of checking for sure. And as for Tsu, well all he did was sneeze up a ball of fire in Renato's face. Thank god he had paid Viper to fireproof his hat before.

* * *

 **~.~.~THE END~.~.~**

* * *

I must be mad lmao, completely bonkers. Gimme yo feedback hehe or roast me, idm, flames can keep Tsu warm af. PEACE OUT YO.


	2. Do not nab the child

Is this sequence before or after Giotto the big protective ole dragon confronts them? Do you know? Do I know? The answer is truly who knows?

Amano Akira please kindly continue with your generous magnanimity to not sue me please. Your comments inspired me to whip up a second chapter amazingly fast whoopwhoop.

* * *

 _How on earth had things ended up like this again?_ Renato groaned internally, pulling his hat down to shield his eyes from the sight as Leon licked his ear in comfort.

 _Maybe the four-leafed clover given to him from that twice accursed shopkeeper secretly had a curse placed on it instead of blessings for travels._ He had half a mind to turn around and go back to that village to give the dratted shopkeeper a right old piece of his mind. _Or maybe he should just get rid of the probably cursed clover to prevent his fortune from turning for the worse._

* * *

Tsu, the newly dubbed mascot of the Arcobaleno group, had been bounding along the shrouded forest depths, silver coin firmly held in its jaws as everyone squabbled en-route to yet another village requesting for their assistance to hunt down a group of wild trolls harassing their villagers and damaging properties as well as tearing up precious crops.

It had been Colonello and begrudgingly Renato against an overly boastful and dramatic Skull as usual. With Verde and his sharp wit throwing in the occasional cutting remark as Lal Mirch stayed cautious and wary about potential ambushes from desperate bandits. Fon couldn't help himself but to throw in comments that had several double meanings which would puzzle the bickering trio before they leapt back at each other figurative throats.

The group barely had a moment to react when a medium sized grey wolf had burst out of the clearing they had past and snatched the tiny dragon, dropping into a quick sprint as swiftly as it could. The silver coin dropping onto the dirt road out of sheer surprise.

They had immediately started yet another argument about whether it was worth the effort to track down the small dragon, given that they honestly hadn't really spent that much time together.

Luce, the almost omniscient soothsayer simply closed her eyes with serenity matching Fon in his calmest moments, opting not to give her opinion on things as they tackled this issue without outright resorting to violence.

Viper had been all for finding the dragon, certain that it still was quite valuable and could be a potential trade offer in the future.

Lal Mirch, the ever stern no-nonsense fighter, had been firmly against it, stating that they were already on a short deadline to reach the village who needed their help.

Weapons were about to be drawn before a rustling from the grasses had them cutting the disagreement short.

"What in God's name?" Skull uttered as a small boy aged between 3 or 4, with a head of fluffy brown hair tumbled out of the bush, leaves and twigs nestled within and tangling. Of course he was buck naked, scaly patterns trailing up his legs and arms, and tail dragging a faint line in the dirt trail.

"Tsuuuuuuu backkkk." Cooed the boy, shaking the leafy debris out of his hair, tiny wings ruffling behind him, following him was an older teen male, much more ragged and scruffy in appearance, a large furry grey tail tucked in between his legs. This teen was also currently dressed in his birthday suit, an unconcerned air about him.

Picking up the coin that had been dropped during the commotion, he held it up to the fading sunlight squinted a little before he put it in between his lips, a rumble resembling a purr vibrating his chest slightly.

"Is that..."

"Tsu?" The boy perked up at the sound of that, skipping lightly up to Renato, and then gesturing towards the other boy whose fluffy ears were still pulled flat against his head.

"Say sowwyyy To!" Placing his beloved treasure in his hand for the moment to beseech the hesitant boy, the younger boy made the werewolf(?) bite out a mumbled apology to the still rather stunned group. They honestly hadn't expected anything to happen like this today.

The brown haired boy, who they weren't sure was their supposed mascot but was slowly warming up to the idea, clumsily patted the werewolf boy on the head wherein the now christened "To" perked up and started to wag his tail happily.

They continued to play a cheerful game of tag, without a care in the world, not even the fact that they were unclothed.

* * *

And so this was the situation that a pretty done with life Renato found himself in, trying to pretend that his eyes were deceiving him or that this was somehow a very convincing hallucination spun into existence by a vindictive Viper. Had he forgotten to pay the mage for anything. Nothing came to mind but you never knew with mages and their spiteful tempers.

Colonello had whisked the child away by the waist and was leisurely throwing him up into the air, judging by his excited giggling shrieks Tsu was having the time of his life.

He had bullied Skull into giving up one of his older shirts, and said bullied target was leaning by a tree, burying his face in his hands and bemoaning his terrible fate yet again. Tsu had sniffed at the oversized shirt curiously before turning his attention elsewhere.

It appeared that the werewolf had mistaken the dragon for being held hostage by aggressive humans and was trying to rescue him before anything bad happened to him. Tsu had quickly assured his new friend that that was definitely not the case, having poofed into semi-human form out of sheer shock. After that reassurance, To was convinced to return with Tsu and at least apologize for his misdeed as well.

Said impulsive child was now curled up on the ground, having fallen asleep back in werewolf form but still pricking an ear up every time he heard Tsu let out a high pitched shriek. Renato was convinced he would sprain his ear at how many times the ear had gone up.

"Do you think cutie Tsu knows how to shift back into his dragon form? I think I sorta liked him better that way." Skull abandoned his not very subtle attempts to garner sympathy from his friends and addressed them directly instead.

Everyone stopped setting up camp for the night to gaze curiously at the boy who was now trying to hover in the air, wings flapping valiantly., Colonello looking on with a lot of amusement.

They shrugged casually in unison and turned back to their tasks at hand. Verde gained a glint in his hand-crafted spectacle contraption to improve visibility despite it already being quite dark. "Well if Renato would consent to handing me that fine specimen for experimentation, I'm sure I could figure it out."

"Forget I asked anything." Skull sighed in defeat, arms thrown up in the air, Luce giggling from behind him.

Tsu tried to scratch behind his ear while still in mid-air and suddenly there was a normal if rather petite dragon in his place, landing right on Colonello's face, now swathed in the excess fabric of the shirt "Well I guess that answers my question." The purple-haired man huffed with mild exasperation, collecting sticks and branches for firewood around the campsite to maintain their started fire during the night.

Viper sniffed, haughty aura surrounding him, as he paused in his ward-casting to maintain a safety barrier around the constructed tents. "I could have easily told you if you would just pay me what I asked for." Skull ignored the miserly mage and concentrated on finding drier branches.

When the sun rose the next morning, Fon yawning slightly because he had taken the last watch shift before dawn broke, the werewolf child had already slunk off back to his original territory after Tsuna proved to have survived the night. It was almost offensive how distrustful he was, they were supposed to be the best of the best and a jack of all trades, bodyguard duties included.

So off they went, back to slaying trolls and other violent creatures who were being a nuisance to towns and villages.

* * *

 _Now Tsuna, remember, this is your treasure to keep hold of and protect always okay?_ The nice brown-haired woman who had constantly been by his side in a little cottage in the village smiled down at him, scratching the space between his horns in indulgence.

The silver coin sparkled in the light of the fireplace and Tsuna lunged at it, curling around the given treasure in excitement, cool coin already warming under his loving grasp. _Please forgive me for what I'm going to do, I hope you don't resent me my lovely sweet little Tsuna._

A light kiss was placed to his lips as they walked out to the marketplace where he would spend in few days in the shopkeeper's stash of change before finding a new formed family in the shape of 8 brilliant individuals.

Tsuna didn't mind in all honesty, home was where the heart was after all. Perching back on Renato's hat, he chirped in contentment as children pointed at him in wonder, silver coin proudly worn around his neck as a makeshift necklace.

* * *

 **~THE END(?)~**

* * *

Wow this really ran away from me, dragon Tsuna has grabbed the plot and is now hopping fervently in some random direction, wings flapping frantically. Thanks for the substantial support! Really wasn't expecting this many people to comment about how cute it was lmao.

But this chapter was a whole lot of nothing but fluff. Ignore the random angst I slapped in at the last minute it is of no consequence whatsoever. Or is it? HMMMMM. /twisty effect turned to maximum

Also now I feel like Nana would be a rogue who stole the egg for a villain's commission but then felt guilty and hoped he would end up somewhere safe. Or maybe she banged a dragon in human form Iemitsu and somehow ended up with an egg on her bed à la Shugo Chara. WHO THE FRICKITY FRACKITY KNOWS. I CERTAINLY DON'T. Plot points are not my specialty, I'm just here to eat marshmallows and commiserate with a world domination plotting white haired fellow. Too much info whoops heh.

Do leave your comments on what you want to happen next and maybe I can try to work it in? Thanks yet again!


	3. My Precious

From here on out, most chapters/prompts will probably be much shorter in length and slower in updates. I'm not planning on creating an entire world where plot and overarching storylines takes precedence. (im just lazy dont fite mi pls)

This is just my indulgent contribution to the tsunaxarcobaleno fandom because other much more talented authors are busy and can't update as quickly OHOHOHOHO.

Also I just realized Tsuna's dragon size is probably inconsistent af, but whatevs MAGIC. Screw the rules, I have magic.

Thanks for sticking around!

* * *

Watching dragon Tsu, paddle around in the sea for a short moment, while the others scouted the area was supposed to be an easy, nice, fun, and relaxing task. Well they had oh so kindly volunteered him for the task of watching Tsu technically. So why did it seem that the fates were conspiring against him? Did a nasty witch doom him to encounter unfortunate mishaps for all eternity?

First the overprotective giant dragon, then yet another overprotective werewolf teen, and what next? Someone obsessed with collecting cute creatures to add to their museum? Personally, he would blame Renato to the end of time, he brought chaos wherever he went, intentional or not. Though he would never admit that to his face directly, not if he still wanted to see tomorrow's sunrise.

* * *

Two curious mermaids, one with brown hair in a bob and the other with short purple locks, had swum up in curiosity to where Tsu floated gently by the docks in the small coastal village they had arrived, splashing his tail around joyously as the little inflatable tube wrapped around his waist kept him from sinking too much.

He chirped enthusiastically in response as the two mermaid giggled at his antics. Slender hands reached out towards him, Skull was almost tempted to dive into the sea in case anything untoward were to happen and he would get blamed for being a negligent caretaker.

Then the worst thing imaginable happened, Tsu let out a sharp cry of despair as the mermaids yanked the sparkling silver coin from around his neck and sped off into the deep.

Tsu popped right back into young boy form out of distress and this time Skull dove right in without a moment's hesitation to pluck the sobbing child from the salty waters before he drowned himself due to the inability to stay buoyant or swim.

"Them tricky little mermaids gotcha too huh? They look so sweet and innocent but..." One of the rugged old sailors muttered darkly from beside him, looking out towards the calm waves, a soaking wet Skull still trying his best to sooth the wailing child. "Been a complete and utter nuisance these days, always targeting our fishing boats and ruining the catches we got."

He barely acknowledged the grim remarks made by the grouchy older man, completely focussed on reducing Tsu to hiccupping sniffles rather than a complete tearful mess. "Don't worry lil Tsu, I'll get it back for you okay? It'll be a snap!" He showed his most reassuring grin and flashed a big thumbs up.

"Give back?" Tsu considered his options, tear streaks slowing their pace down his cheeks. "Fast please!" He grabbed onto Skull's pant leg for comfort, looking up hopefully.

Skull didn't really want to do this, it was extremely embarrassing and Renato or Colonello or both would never let him live this down till the day he died.

* * *

Letting out a shrill two-toned whistle, a small octopus poked its head out of the water in response. "Hey little buddy, do you think you could help me out a little? Could you please help me find two mermaids, one with brown hair and the other with purple? They took something very precious from me and I'd really appreciate if they could return it."

The octopus raised a tentacle in salute and jetted off speedily.

It wasn't long before the two mermaids poked their heads out of the water back at the docks sheepishly. It seemed they hadn't went very far in order to better inspect their ill-gotten good.

Their hands were stained black from squid ink, but the coin remained thankfully unharmed. Tsu had fallen half-asleep being carried on his back but snapped awake at the trilling noises the mermaids made in apology.

Setting him down on the wooden planks of the dock, Tsu toddled over and pointed a finger in disappointment. "No take!" He snatched the coin back and turned around to ignore them as they shrugged and swam back out to sea.

"Thwank you Skwull!" Hugging a leg in thanks, he transformed back into his dragon form and settled on the top of his head.

* * *

"Hey Viper, do you think you could cast an enchantment on the coin to prevent it from being separated from the kid?"

"It'll cost you."

"Yeah, yeah I know, just do it." Skull waved a nonchalant hand in acknowledgement.

* * *

"Hey Skull, anything interesting happen while we were out?" Lal questioned, looking up from checking on her equipment.

"Skwull twalk to squishy squish and twake coin back!" Tsu piped up, catching their attention, as he held his coin up to confirm that this was indeed what he was referring to.

Oh no, his worst nightmare had come true. Now it was time for him to face the music. However, lil Tsu had really grown on him the past couple of days, so it was totally worth it.

* * *

 **-END(¿)-**

* * *

Well now y'kno Skull can talk to squiddies. Why? CUZ I SAID SO THAT'S WHY.

Gonna try and make a "day in the spotlight"-esque thing with some of the characters maybeeee? If I get any appropriate inspiration hehe.

Will try to include more cast members fom KHR too I guess. Don't get ur hopes up tho srsly.

Thanks for the reviews as always! It's cool to see speculations from you guys :D


	4. Peekaboo I see you

Shout out to all those people still following this story, I appreciate y'all, don't forget it.

Also the KHR stageplay is looking hella lit whoo. Amano Akira the magnanimous one, the one most beloved, do proceed to ignore any copyright infringement that may have occurred thank you.

Additionally to get back in the writing groove I went back to go amd re-read fruitpastilles, ourliazo, and little miss bunny like boi those are some real good fic writers. Okay back to sorta fluff enjoy!

* * *

Lal huffed back a sigh as the group ventured deeper into the cavern, torches flickering dimly along the stone walls, water steadily dripping to form stalactites and small pools of water.

Colonello, the blond knucklehead, and the one most easily riled up was bickering with Renato once more over some trivial affair like whether zombies and ghosts were related somehow. If she had it her way, she'd just shoot everything in her path and get it over with.

* * *

Being sent to investigate the strange disappearances of the village maidens who had ventured into the cavern one after the other, never to be seen again, was a wearisome task but it put food in their bellies so things still had to be done.

Viper and Fon were in the back, just in case anything were to pop out at them, they would be able to respond quickly. Viper had already mapped out the layout for the cavern so they were heading where there was the most life thrumming in place. She could only conclude that they definitely weren't dead yet but might be held hostage for some kind of ransom? People were weird sometimes.

Biting back a groan as Skull followed after Tsu into an area of the cavern away from where they were supposed to be headed, "Hey Skull, keep your beloved mascot in check why don't you?" Holding the map out to the flames and squinting to get a better view and reorient herself? Lal hollered after the pair.

Luce trailing serenely in the middle of the group, Verde mumbling mathematical formula under his breath beside her, humming a soft tune before a sharp yelp came from Skull.

"Uh guys, somehow there's two Tsus now." His shaky voice from a distance away was echoed by twin gleeful chirps.

This time Lal did roll her eyes in utter irritation, stomping over to where Skull was currently panicking.

After that truthfully hilarious stunt with the mermaids and octopus speaking, he really should've been keeping a better eye on the dragon child.

Both dragons were curled up around each of Skull's legs, purring in pleasure. "Uh Tsu? The real Tsu please?"

The draconian counterparts turned their heads upwards and snorted out of curiosity, causing Skull to bury his head into his hands out of utter defeat.

* * *

"Oh I know!" Colonello piped up, having firmly settled the debate that since zombies and ghosts both came from already deceased or semi-deceased humans, they were most likely related and you wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise.

Holding out a handful of jewels he had stashed away in his pocket, one of the dragons perked up and leapt forward at him, enticed by the sparkly gems while the other stayed curled lovingly around Skull's booted foot still purring.

"Gotcha you little mimicking scamp." Colonello held up the doppelganger triumphantly, imposter dragon wiggling in protest, as Renato gave a sarcastic round of applause from behind him.

"Wow your brain actually functioned like it should for once. Hope you didn't just burn through a year's supply of thought on this one action."

Privately, Lal was in complete agreement with him, and the conniving mimic transformed into a small boy with the curliest black hair she'd ever seen. Dropping the kid, he ran back into the shadows and Colonello dusted his hands off, still high off his smart decision, picking Tsu up from Skull's feet and rubbing their noses together.

* * *

"Those jewels. When did you get those? And why did you keep them for this long without telling me?" Viper demanded of the suddenly fearful Colonello.

"Ah, I can explain?"

"Your share for this mission will be mine."

Colonello gave a moan of despair and hung his head down low, Tsu tilting his head in confusion and nuzzling his hair to provide his way of comfort.

He proceeded to duck behind a non-sympathetic Fon who clucked at him with a fair amount of amusement.

* * *

"Can we now please get back to the mission of saving the missing girls? Try not to trigger any other traps if you can help yourselves." Lal threw her hands up in the air out of sheer annoyance.

They finally reached the end of the trail marked on the map within the cavernous space. Where they spotted several girls who were currently giggling amongst themselves, the curly haired boy from earlier boasting arrogantly to them about how he had tricked the scariest adventurers ever.

"Oh have you mighty heroes come to save us? This little boy here was just keeping us company because the village head wanted to sacrifice us to the gods as a plea for good weather." One of the girls explained, patting the boy on the head as the group approached them catiously.

"Lambo was going to keep them all safe!" His chest puffed out, and he nodded.

"Well, a request is a request, so I'm afraid you ladies will have to leave the cavern now. I can reassure you no sacrificing will be happening on my watch." Renato gave them his most charming smile as the girls started to stand up in accordance with the wishes.

"Come on Lambo, we'll keep you safe in the village in return!" The girls chorused their agreements and Lambo cheered up right away scrambling to hold the offered hand from one of the girls.

Tsu took this opportunity to curl up around Lambo's shoulders like a scaly muffler and the little boy squealed in excitement.

* * *

Another day, another smooth sailing mission completed for the Arcobaleno.

* * *

Okay I'm losing my writing touch help me-

Tbh if anyone wants to take this story and expand on it with their own unique twist feel free to do so lmao, lemme know so I can go binge read your fic as well woohoo.

Next chapter might be bout em getting cursed into cute lil kiddies but we'll see how it goes oho. Or the very clichéd body swapping? The possibilities are endless.

Thank you yet again for reading all my musings hehe. Peace!


	5. Still Regretting Nothing

Help, I'm being viciously mauled by plot bunnies and they refuse to relinquish their hold over me.

Also here's chapter 5 hope you enjoy!

* * *

Wrestling violently against sentimentality and logic, Renato fought the childish urge to again blame the dragonling Tsu for the current predicament they were in. Which was very much ironic considering the situation they had found themselves in, everyone in his group had been aged down to toddlers. You remember the shopkeeper who passed the dratted child/dragon from before? Turns out he was some kind of ancient wizard who had disguised himself as an innocent procurer of wares in a random village and found him amusing enough to entrust the tiny dragon prince with.

Now he definitely had a reason to find that wizard/fake shopkeeper and really give him a piece of his mind. Right after the spell wore off of course. And if it didn't actually wear off, then he was going to have WORDS.

The annoying wizard, who very politely introduced himself in a different form, as Kawahira, explained who he was and what he had done, bowed once, tossed a potion over them before vanishing in a fit of giggles. Leon curled around his forehead and gave him a reassuring lick. He couldn't tell if he should be thankful or not that the group had retained their current mentality instead of being reduced to the mind-set of a four year old.

At least they had been reasonably close to a village before night had fallen.

* * *

Skull was having the time of his life, approaching women in the town and giving them his biggest puppy dog eyes in exchange for coos and handfuls of candy. Snatching part of Skull's haul from him, ignoring his petulant whine, unwrapping and popping two into his mouth, Renato reassessed the situation at hand.

Colonello had been carried off by an eagle away into the treetops to his bemusement, Viper was sulking in the shadows, Lal was swearing up a storm to horrified onlookers, glaring at those who were appalled and tried to admonish her, Verde was trying his best to analyse the contents of the potion, Fon was off in a tree to try and rescue said kidnapped Colonello, while Luce was treating it like an entertaining performance, watching everyone react accordingly to the situation.

And now where was Tsu in all this confusion? Turns out he had been aged up instead, to the draconic equivalent of twenty years. He made for quite the suave young man if Renato did say so himself.

Now Renato normally relished in chaos, not so much when it happened directly to him.

And a child minded Tsu with the body of an adult was not anything he would wish upon his worst enemy. Rubbing a hand along his face, he had claimed Tsu's shoulders as his spot, swinging up nimbly as the brunet oohed at everything from his newly gained vantage point.

"From what I can reasonably deduce, the effects of the potion should wear off in about three days so try not to get too used to this form. We should also just stay in the village in case of any attacks from wild creatures." Verde advised, looking up from his concluded results.

"Great, just great." Colonello dusted himself off, approaching the group with Fon trailing casually behind him. The eagle swirled around the top of his blond head, talons clenching in a threatening manner. Colonello shook a fist at it before it let out a screech and finally left him alone.

"Well at least it isn't permanent. So shall we just try to make the best of it?" Luce offered, soft smile touching the edges of her lips.

"What other choice do we have!" Lal burst out, dragging her rifle from behind her.

* * *

Day 2 rose and they awoke from the inn Tsu managed to book for them the previous night with the help of Renato. They had been charged lower prices due to being child shaped, to the firm nods of Viper who was beginning to realize the perks of seeming youthful.

Though the innkeeper had given them weird looks for speaking in perfect english, money was money and he shut his mouth. Spooning a mouthful of oats into his mouth, he chased it down with a chug of milk.

Tsu was making a mess as he tried to copy what everyone else was doing, frowning when more oats landed on the table then in his mouth.

"Hey wait. If Tsu's an adult now, does that mean his dragon form will be adult sized too?" Skull threw Tsu a curious glance as he tilted his head at the sudden attention from the group.

* * *

"OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE EVER." Skull screamed into the air as he held on tightly for dear life. Tsu then flew into a loop as Skull released more excited shrieks, scaring the bird population into taking flight from around the village.

Viper had been so kind as to cast a cloaking veil over the duo, well after they had been paid a proprietary sum of coins. Cue Skull bouncing up and down like the excited child he was when dragon form Tsu held his neck out for him to clamber upon before taking to the skies.

Before he had considered it but Renato could kind of see the resemblance to Giotto the menacing supposed big brother figure to Tsu. It was just mostly the coloration that was different but the fluffiness of the hair had to run in their dragon family.

Tsu landed in the meadow gracefully, as the people who had been interested in watching, mainly Fon, Verde, Colonello, and himself applauded out of habit when someone did something cool.

"God bless that troll of a wizard, now I'll never have anything to live up to these expectations again." Windswept purple hair and dazed eyes adorned Skull's head, legs turning to jelly and collapsing in a heap on the grass patch.

Tsu nuzzled Renato carefully then curled up and fell asleep with him in the middle.

"Guess he still is a kid after all huh?" Colonello mused aloud as Fon nodded in agreement.

* * *

Day 3 and Verde was pretty fed up with how big the experimenting equipment seemed in his grasp, waiting anxiously for the potion effects to dissipate.

Then all at once in a cloud of clichéd but very welcome puff of smoke, everyone returned to their regular forms.

"Shall we never speak of this ever again to anyone?"

"Agreed." Was the unanimous response.

The look on the innkeeper's face had been priceless when they left the assigned rooms to continue travelling however.

* * *

"Hm, maybe reducing the age was a bit too weak? Perhaps I could try gender changing in a future experiment." Kawahira rubbed his hands together deviously as his assistant Checkerface wondered if the pay was really worth following the wizard for.

* * *

Well this happened, I don't know how it got here and I don't know how it's continuing. LET'S JUST WING IT GUYS. It's going to be my new motto. Happy almost Halloween! Hope you have a great one!

Also if there's any improvements you feel I could implement, please let me know. :D Thank you for reading as usual!


	6. Yes this is The End

Whoo it's me again, did you miss me? My sweet lil pumpkins and toothpaste children. (Yes Deltarune was great don't at me.)

To own KHR I must politely decline. Amano Akira is the almighty and all powerful god that rules over us all.

* * *

Stepping into the capital city Vongola, with the crowds bustling around them, the Arcobaleno were a group that just managed to grab your attention. People weaved around them skilfully, avoiding garnering their ire as much as possible. They were in the main street looking to turn in one of the quests they had taken that stated it had to completed in the capital in order to claim their reward, so here they were.

The main quest submission area had to be around here somewhere, so they decided to split up and search the alleyways and small streets just in case they overlooked anything. Fon had already left on his own to book an inn for the night or two they would be in the capital.

Deciding that splitting off into pairs to search would be the best solution, Luce left with Lal, the two ladies taking off to mingle with the hustle and bustle of the common folk. Verde snatched Viper, stating that they were the least annoying of the bunch as Viper shrugged and acquiesced after he tossed a few gold pieces in their direction.

"Alright Tsu, since you're the cutest out of us left, who do you wanna go with then?" Colonello crouched down to face the young boy. In order to not raise any unneeded alarm, Skull had managed to convince Tsu to try and hold onto his human form while in the capital. He had tilted his head out of confusion but did as he was told.

When a tiny but decisive index finger pointed straight at Renato, Colonello groaned. "Of course it always has to be him hm? Well then Skull, guess you're with me then, let's go."

Dusting his knees off as he rose from the cobblestoned floor, he pointed a finger in a random direction and strolled away, leaving Skull to trail after him.

"Well then little brat, I suppose we best be on our way too." Hefting said brat up onto his shoulders, he silenced the voice that mentioned he was getting too soft on Tsu if his automatic reaction was to be the boy's mode of transport. He tried to reason that it was crowded and he'd most likely get lost if Renato just tried holding his hand. The cynical voice scoffed but stopped its sarcastic commentary.

Feeling rather peeved at having to argue and convince his own self, he reminded Tsu not to leave scuff marks on his attire with his feet. The boy only patted his hat in response as Renato's tiny lizard companion crawled up onto Tsu's shoulder. Ambling away in a relaxed fashion, he sought the direction he felt most comfortable with.

If it happened to be the wrong one, then at least he could say he had tried his best. Stopping outside a tavern and discerning the best solution to be sternly warning Tsu to stay put outside the door while he went inside to gather information, Tsu pouted but nodded as he plopped himself in place.

* * *

"Herbivore." Tsu spun to face where that sudden voice had come from. "Erb?" He parroted.

"Herbivore. Mine now." Grasping his arm, another young boy with short black hair, roughly about his age tugged him up. Proceeding then to curiously pat at the fluffy brown hair on his head. "No!" Tsu shook his arm free in protest.

He wasn't going to disobey what his favourite person had told him! After the fiascos with the spirit foxes trying to steal him away, the sizeable army of zombies trying to make him their king, and a giant wondering what eating a dragon would taste like, he was pretty done leaving what he had been told to do.

But the other boy simply ignored his vehement disagreement to scoop him up into his arms like he weighed nothing. Fine but this time it definitely wasn't his fault! Trouble just sought him out wherever he went. Crossing his arms huffily, he let the boy who sort of resembled Fon kidnap him from his position outside the tavern.

"My name's Kyoya."

"I'm Tsu!"

"Herbivore." The now named boy corrected staunchly as he turned a corner down a less populated area.

"Erby?" Close enough, Kyoya let that slide as he gently slid the boy into a cardboard box lined with a soft blanket.

"Stay." He patted the other boy on the head again before leaving to find other cute fluffy things to add to his collection.

* * *

Meanwhile, Renato was getting slightly tipsier by the second as he tried to wring information from the unrelenting bartender by ordering more bottles of ale. His heart would have leapt out of his chest if he actually was aware of what had transpired. Or he would have groaned at the typical situation he had found himself in ever since gaining possession of the dragon-slash-boy.

* * *

Tsu soon got bored of being inside a plain cardboard box with nothing else to do and tipped it sideways so that he could make his speedy escape.

"Ah so that's where you've been, I could feel your energy the moment you stepped into the capital with that group of yours." A golden haired man picked up the child gently.

"Hello!" Tsu had clearly forgotten any lessons on stranger danger that Renato had attempted to get into his little head as he beamed up happily at this presence that felt both soothing and familiar.

"My dear sweet Tsunayoshi, how have you been?" Giotto smiled back as the dragon child chattered away without a care in the world. Though his brow did furrow slightly when he mentioned the perilous situations he had encountered since the time he had entrusted Tsu to the motley Arcobaleno crew.

Maybe he should singe the hat of the arrogant one just as a friendly little reminder...

* * *

Renato sneezed halfway through yet another bottle of alcohol. It had been a while since he'd had such a tough nut to crack, though it wouldn't get the best of him, nosiree!

* * *

Letting Tsuna rest his tired head on his shoulder while his ceaseless babbling slowed, he had half a mind to just bring him back to the palace and keep there. But promises were promises. So long as the humans continued to prove themselves trustworthy, he would return the favour and let them be.

Giotto went to track down the smug aura he could recognize from a mile away, even if it was now getting slightly more wavery. Pushing past the doors to the tavern, the male set a snoozing Tsuna on the leg of Renato, flicking a magic imbued finger against his forehead to clear it of any inebriation.

"Huh what?" Renato snapped out of his alcohol daze as he caught sight of a head of golden hair leaving a hushed silence behind him inside the dark tavern. The collective "Was that...?" Had him scratching his head in confusion but he pressed on.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know! Please! Just leave after this! All your drinks are on the house!" The bartender had a sudden change of heart and Renato certainly wasn't one to look the gift horse in the mouth.

* * *

And so they lived happily ever after.

Lol jk.

* * *

"Hey Renato, we noticed something interesting while we were scouting just now..." Gesturing towards one of the numerous banners littering the capital, Renato noticed the coiling golden dragon curled around the emblem that was reminiscent of their first grand encounter with such a creature.

"Yeah! It's considered a deity of protection around in these parts!" A casual passer-by chipped in with his own two cents. Renato had a sudden sinking feeling in his chest. "And who rules over this kingdom exactly?"

"Are you kidding? How could you not know of the wondrous King Giotto and his team of righteous knights? Heck, even the little boy over there kinda looks like him!" Casual passer-by exclamied in disbelief.

"WHAT THE HELL TSU!" Skull whipped his head in shock as the boy awoke due to all the commotion happening around him.

"Gio?" Tsu sleepily rubbed his tired eyes.

* * *

And they definitely absolutely lived happily ever after, with no sudden heart attacks occurring at this sudden turn of events.

"TSU GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"TSUUUUUUUUU." The tiny dragon continued to sniff at the wooden box as it started to grow sharp teeth and a menacing grin.

* * *

Actually The End

* * *

*Nvm deleted that part because it didn't really add anything to the story and was just way too edgy lmao*

Again if anyone wants to further expand on this little universe, be my guest, I'd love to read the stuff you write :D

Or if there's any weird bits you can offer advice so I can revise it. The flow is so disgusting and chunky ugh. Why even bother to write anything HAHA.

Don't be sad cuz its ended, be happy cuz it happened!

Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, Delightful Holidays, Happy New Year! This is a last gift to you for the year, I'm so done with this fic ;w;

Hope you enjoyed this fic and being around your loved ones too! :D Thank you so much for sticking round and reading!


	7. So the Cake was A Lie after all

Super quick extra short snapshots, I regret nothing, I'm a filthy liar and proud of it. Happy (almost but not really) New Year (again)!

Amano Akira I continue to profess my undying love toward you, don't sue me bro.

* * *

 **With Fon**

Pinching the nose of a pouting Tsu, who was protesting being passed around like a hot potato to be watched, Fon decided to volunteer and distract the little boy for a while.

"How'd you like to learn how to make some spicy tofu and delicious garlic chive dumplings?" He tried to placate him, pulling out a bag of spices he had been hoarding for quite some time.

Tsu perked up immediately, recognizing there was food as a payoff for not throwing a violent tantrum, trotting off to fetch a specially made apron designed for such occasions.

One kitchen which may or may not have ended up a little worse for wear later, Tsu burped up a tiny flame from how spicy the tofu actually was.

"Ah... I haven't had this in a while, brings back some rather fond memories. Thank you for being so accommodating little Tsu." The red cladded man patted him on the head, scooping a steaming spoonful of tofu into his own mouth.

* * *

 **With Viper**

"Being kept accountable is the most important thing Tsu, you must learn to understand. So if there's ever any missing funds that don't get handed to me or any improper usage that you see happening at any point, be sure to report directly me, do you hear me?" Viper lectured him, gesturing with a pointed stick at the stack of scrolls they'd accumulated over the past few years of spending time with the Arcobaleno.

Where'd they had been keeping them all this time was only for them to know and you to never find out.

Tsu blinked at this sudden barrage of information, but Viper took that as an affirmation, nodded once and continued his mini rant about the irresponsible group and their lack of fiscal awareness.

Colonello sneezed several times during this time, followed by Skull. The duo wondered if there was a nasty infection floating around, vowing to probably get that checked out.

Probably.

* * *

 **With Luce**

"I hope you will treat my future mischievous twins, Aria and Uni well when you meet them later on, my dear child." Handing the clamouring child another slice of peach, her eyes turned wistful as she recalled the vision she had seen the previous night in her slumber.

That vision had left her hopeful and also the tiniest bit regretful. But the future was not set in stone, and she still held the power to change things.

"With you Tsu, I'm sure you'll accomplish a great many wonderful deeds, and unite this fragmented land. That vision I had that fateful day of you and Renato meeting for the first time had triggered quite the response, sending ripples throughout the world." Once Tsu's stomach was filled to the brim with peaches, he let go of his human transformation and clambered up a leg onto a grumbling and reluctant Renato.

"I only hope I may be able to stay long enough to see it come to fruition."

* * *

 **With Verde**

"By combining this rock with the tiniest amount of water and hurling it at the nearest enemy, you should be able to distract them for long enough to get away. I've been researching various minerals and metals and this seems to have the most violent reaction. Please do take the utmost care not to-"

A small explosion happened before he could finish his statement as Tsu dunked the given material into a glass filled with water and Verde immediately ducked out of the way, pulling Tsu behind him, glass shattering in every direction.

An exasperated look met an equally apologetic pair of puppy eyes.

"I'll have to make sure to child proof this somehow and still make it accessible enough to trigger the reaction should the need ever arise..." He scribbled something else onto already messy sheets of paper to design a new container to hold the substance while Tsu now clapped happily at the loud bang and everyone else startling to attention.

* * *

 **With ?**

Black mist curled around the edges of the tent where Tsu was dozing late in the night, lowly burning campfire vaguely lighting up a curious figure dressed all in black.

"They've gathered a little mascot it seems." Lifting the flap of the tent, to peer within the mysterious figure mused softly to themself.

The soft clinking of chains alerted Renato to the presence of an intruder, and he stealthily clicked the trigger off his gun, ready to fire when said intruder abruptly vanished leaving nothing but dissipating wisps of smoke in their wake, curiosity having been satiated.

Renato slept even lighter that night.

* * *

Yeah I felt pretty bad at not giving the other Arcobaleno a chance to interact and be in the spotlight so here's me trying to be a benevolent human being. BE GRATEFUL YOU INSOLENT WORMS. That's a joke, please do not be too offended.

That's all folks! *jazz hands*

And thank you yet again for reviewing/following/adding to favourites. I didn't expect this many people to actually like it :'D


	8. Is this a canon chapter?

You know when HaruHaru Dangerous Interviews used to be really cool and show up in fanfics as a running gag kind of thing? WELL GUESS WHAT IT'S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW, SO PREPARE YOURSELF. What do you mean they were never cool-

Also I think the dead plot bunnies have turned into zombies and are currently digging themselves up from their graves so please pray for me and possibly get an exorcist on speed dial.

AMANO AKIRA HONEY ILYBBY DON'T EVER STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING

* * *

"Welcome everyone to today's Special Edition Haru Haru Interview! In this session, we will be interviewing the cast from the short television series A Dragon's Hoard! Well known popular actors and actresses were requested to be part of this interesting concept! Now let's welcome them on stage!" Haru stood and gestured to the entrance where several bright spotlights and cameras had been cued to zoom in.

Enthusiastic applause from the small seated studio audience burst forth as the individuals stepped through and waved politely before heading to the small sofa near the interview table and seating themselves. The triumphant music that had been playing slowly died down along with the applause.

"Best known for their acting roles in various well-received dramas such as Fantastical Lands, Demonic Rituals, and many others I'm sure the audience here has already watched, let's give it up once more for them!" Haru continued her perky spiel, flipping through her prepared stack of questions submitted by various fervent supporters, as the audience dutifully clapped once more.

"Now I'm sure everyone is curious as to why you guys decided to accept the animation role! So the first question is from Rokyuu of the Fukuoka prefecture who asks, 'What made you agree to do this short animation?' Well, your response?"

"It was all our manager's idea really! He said it would add to our versatility and ever expanding portfolio! And it did seem rather interesting." Colonello piped up from where he was seated.

Squeals from the fangirls in the back could be heard. Ever the obliging gentleman, Colonello turned to wink at them and shoot finger guns, turning squeals into even louder shrieks.

"Oooooh, I see! We've all heard about this manager of yours, he must be very talented to have picked out these series for you!" Haru nodded knowingly, turning to the entrance yet again, a wide playful grin appearing on her face.

"So that's why, let's take this rare opportunity to welcome him on stage too!" A stunned fluffy haired brunet was pushed out from behind the scenes by a smiling helper, still clutching a clipboard, and he nervously smiled and waved too. He did attempt to get back to the safety of back stage anonymity but to no avail, the audience loudly cheering him on to stay with the Arcobaleno.

Said group smirked at him as he stiffly seated himself on the edge of the sofa, wishing he could teleport and escape. "Ah, so nice of you to join us Tsuna." Renato tipped his hat at him, smirk still firmly on his face, and cup of steaming coffee in hand.

"So much for living a quiet life, Haru, you pretty much owe me your first born son for this." Tsuna groaned under his breath as the audience laughed at their antics.

"Now as a little hidden secret, it turns out the Arcobaleno manager, Tsunayoshi here is actually also quite the talented voice actor! He played the childlike role of Tsu in A Dragon's Hoard, and wouldn't you agree that was a great performance?" Haru hyped up the crowd as a flurry of shutter noises were heard from the enamoured fans. Tsuna just buried his face in his hands while Skull tried to get him to look at the crowd, poking him in the sides. Haru proceeded to ask a couple more questions from the submitted set and got generic responses.

Then she decided to spice things up and get them to draw their own characters from the show. Surprisingly, it turned out that Fon was actually quite the talented artist as he sketched himself in combat with a zombie, followed by Verde and his systematic design of himself in a giant robot blasting werewolves into outer space, and third came Tsuna with his rendition of his baby dragon form breathing fire onto some marshmallows.

* * *

"Wow! The animators really got your personalities spot on! Continuing on with the interview segment, what was your favourite portion of the series? And did you hang out with the other supporting voice actors after takes?"

This time, it was Viper's turn to contribute as they were nudged into answering by Luce. "Well, obviously not to be biased or anything but I would have to say when I got to bully Colonello about hoarding gold without my notice."

"Yes! That was hilarious, and also we had very busy schedules so it was hard to mingle much with the others but we all had a celebratory dinner together as a group after the series had aired with highly rave reviews." Lal followed up with a more diplomatic sounding answer.

"Um, my personal favorite was all the costume designs that were animated by our talented team." Luce put in her own two cents.

"Ha! No the best part was definitely being able to sneak baby photos of Tsuna over here when they were submitted as reference to animate his younger self." Skull burst out laughing as a younger Tsuna was flashed on screen. The on set camera panned towards said manager as he desperately tried to melt and disappear into the floor.

A buzzer sounded in the distance and that was the cue for Haru to swoop in and rescue Tsuna from his embarrassment.

"That's all the time we have today for the Arcobaleno! Tune in next time for the HaruHaru Interview where we invite talented basketball players, the Generation of Miracles to share their secrets in the sport! Thank you for watching!" Haru waved goodbye as the audience shouted their approval.

"Actually, just a little spoiler for everyone still seated here, we might be considering a season 2! Please show your support on Twitter and maybe a new season might be coming your way!" Skull beamed and flipped a thumbs up to the crowd who was originally leaving but instead got out their phones to tweet frantically.

"Never again you guys, never again. I'll never live this down." Tsuna still looked like his soul had drifted away and left his body behind as they were quickly ushered off the stage area to start cleaning the set.

* * *

How does this interview segment work? Is this actual canon? Am I hallucinating? Heckeronis if I know. I just thought it'd be a cute attempt but this just made me cringe internally, externally, and eternally. Hope you guys liked it anyway!

Now time for me to follow this particular Tsuna and go dig my own grave to die in. Away we go!

Thank you guys so much, love you guys so much, and go subscribe to pewdiepie if you haven't already lmao. Hope 2019 will be an even more awesome year for you readers still here!


End file.
